gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Messi1983
Welcome to my talkpage. Please follow the Talk page guidelines and sign your comments. __TOC__ Re: Football The same one that appears in your avatar. Força Barça! :) DocVinewood (talk) 21:14, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :Born and raised in Barcelona, too. My favorite players are Messi (of course), Xavi, Iniesta and Piqué. DocVinewood (talk) 21:29, January 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh, Neymar is brilliant too, today he was our best player and scored two goals. He was disappointing last season, but to be honest all the team was, and he was adapting to European football. I also miss Puyol, he made everybody around him look better. Man, the Puyol-Piqué duo was amazing. Luis Suárez? Very complete, he was one of my favorite players in the Premier League. I expected him to score more, but he also assists and contributes to the team more than most players in his position. I just hope he doesn't bite anyone again (except Cristiano Ronaldo). DocVinewood (talk) 21:45, January 24, 2015 (UTC) RfP Can you vote at requests for promotion. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:33, January 23, 2015 (UTC) New userboxes? Title says it all. GTA Wiki needs more userboxes, it seems. 03:10, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Bureaucrat Thanks for the vote of confidence. Give me a year, and I'll think about applying. Leo68 (talk) 09:36, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I got the position in July 2014. I didn't realize you watched it, I still watch it on YouTube and I have some episodes on my hard drive. I'll consider applying in January. I'm sure Jeff will stay as Bureaucrat until then. Leo68 (talk) 18:33, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Sasquatch has a 7-5 yes to no vote. Due to the amount of yes (with conditions) votes and his previous demotion, I say we put him on the three month probation. The policy was agreed by myself and Tom, and you'll find everythig you need to know in the rollback section in the applying for positon section of the RfP. Leo68 (talk) 18:39, January 24, 2015 (UTC) I went to the UK back in the early 2000s I watched an episode in my hotel around the time they wiped out a majority of the cast. I think it was the big fire episode. I was intrigued and watched the older episodes and kept watching them online. I remember, you and Tom were the only Bureaucrats who approved it. Leo68 (talk) 18:44, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Thanks and sorry Thanks for demoting me back to a regualr user. I'd been considering relinquishing any powers above being a regular wikia editor globally. Changing life circumstances have meant that I don't really spend that much time on the internet (besides for work purposes). I'll not be gone completely, hopefully I'll find some time to edit in the future. I should probably apologise for being so quiet and not really attending to my duties on this wikia. Take care (both yourself and the rest of the staff) JBanton (Talk | ) 11:51, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Hi Noticed that MediaWiki:Common.css/hilite needs to be updated. 12:52, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Rename Thanks Dan :) (talk) 13:28, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Hi Dan, any particular reason you moved this without leaving a redirect? It broke all the links to the page so I have temporarily recreated the Stock Car Racing (GTA V) (and made it a redirect) page to get the " " list so I can clean up all the broken links tomorrow. When done, I'll change it from a redirect to a "delete" needed. smurfy (coms) 12:22, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Neymar He's a excellent player, he is for now the best brazilian soccer player we have, he practically carried the brazilian team in his back, that's why Brazil was shamefully defeated by the Germany, if we had him playing, maybe we wouldn't lose like this, at least we would lose from 1-0 or 2-0 or maybe even a tie game. (talk) 14:38, January 24, 2015 (UTC) : I also like Messi's soccer style, he is a monster, makes us figure out if he really exists in soccer, I never saw anyone playing like he does :P but so far, the best players I've ever seen was Ronaldo and Ronaldinho respectively, I remember 2002 world cup, Ronaldo used to play insanely, but hey say he played better in Barcelona than in Real Madrid (I dislike Real Madrid) (talk) 14:45, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :: My favorite team in Brazil is Flamengo and out of Brazil is Barcelona, I used to be much more fanatic with soccer, but nowadays I just watch when it's all good, you know, Flamengo used to be stronger, but makes me relaxed when I see that Fla's rivals are much weaker and pathetic xD (talk) 14:52, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Oh, Liverpool, last time that Flamengo played against Liverpool was in the Intercontinental cup back in 1981, it's been over 30 years, Flamengo didn't win any international championship since then, but I have seen Santos (Neymar's former team) playing against Barcelona back in 2011. (talk) 15:18, January 24, 2015 (UTC) : You know what? Brazilian teams are strong, but only towards weak teams, but when it comes to stronger teams such as Spain, Germany and Netherlands, they simply fail like if they were small teams, I never understood that :P (talk) 15:25, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :: England has gone below-average in this world cup, many people here favor England, but they don't go too far, I was hoping that Netherlands win someday, they somehow give up at the end. (talk) 15:36, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Unfortunately I have only seen Ronaldo, Ronaldinho and Messi, the others were not even comparable. (talk) 15:41, January 24, 2015 (UTC) : Zico!!! :D The best player ever played on my soccer team, it's almost impossible to talk about him without talking about his performance on Flamengo, he got us four national championships and both continental and intercontinental cups, I have never seen him playing, but I always heard something good about him, about the best team i've ever seen, I can say that 2008-2011 Barça and (despite hating it) 2000-2006 Real Madrid. (talk) 15:50, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :: I don't hate them for being Barça's rivals, but because their whole story reveal that they are douchebags, including Cristiano Ronaldo, I don't wanna sound hypocrite, Messi is a bit arrogant, but Real's players are much more of douchebags than Barça's, Ronaldo for an example, he started being a douchebag after he came back to Brazil, another player who is a big douchebag for me is Luis Figo, I bet you think the same about him. (talk) 16:01, January 24, 2015 (UTC) This is one of the main reasons, the Catalan independence, I read the whole story, this makes me hate Real Madrid more, it only proves that they are all douchebags, mainly Figo and Ronaldo (nowadays) (talk) 16:11, January 24, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, Zidane was the only good one and he was not a douchebag like the others. (talk) 16:28, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Sasquatch Doesn't have enough votes to become a patroller actually, I checked the numbers on a calculator. Don't promote him yet. Jeff (talk· ) 18:49, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :Read what I say in the comments section. Messi1983 (talk) 18:52, January 24, 2015 (UTC) ::When did this "Yes with conditions" stuff become something we did here? I haven't been back for 24 hours so I don't want to go throwing my weight around, but we used to specifically forbid that kind of voting. I think it was over the Winter Moon demotion vote when we ended up killing the entire discussion because it was full of Yes If and No But votes and complicated schematics that wouldn't actually accomplish anything. Jeff (talk· ) :::I think it came about with our new probation policy. Messi1983 (talk) 19:00, January 24, 2015 (UTC) RfP Don't delete my comments and declare them as acts of meatpupperty. You can't prove I'm one, as I've been contributing to this wiki for three years. Read the meatpuppetry page. It states: ''A new user who engages in the same behavior as another user in the same context, and who appears to be editing GTA Wiki solely for that purpose, may be subject to the remedies applied to the user whose behavior they are joining.'' --Boomer8 (talk) 20:04, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :Get off Sasquatch's nuts then. Messi1983 (talk) 20:06, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :I'm not on Sasquatch's nuts. I just get offended when people falsely accuse me of something just so they can get their way. Boomer8 (talk) 20:08, January 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Meatpuppetry applies to all users not just new users. Messi1983 (talk) 20:10, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Is that why it specifically says new users on its page? --Boomer8 (talk) 20:12, January 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::Thanks for pointing that out to me. I'll rewrite the page. Messi1983 (talk) 20:15, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::Wow, rewriting the page. Like I said, you and Jeff twist and rewrite rules so you can get your way. Pathetic. Boomer8 (talk) 20:17, January 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::::The page needed a rewrite as to explain what meatpuppetry is as meatpuppetry does not just apply to new users. Messi1983 (talk) 20:20, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Says you and Jeff, right? That rule has never been touched for years and you're twisting it now. Anybody can see that. --Boomer8 (talk) 20:23, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Okay so I rewrote the rule at bad timing. Sue me ;) 20:27, January 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Lame excuse. --Boomer8 (talk) 20:28, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::Whatever. I do not wish to speak with you so I am asking you not to message me. If you do message me when I asked you not to then that is considered harrassment in which case I will block you for it and you're on your last legs on this wiki as it is. One more block and you are done for good. Messi1983 (talk) 20:34, January 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: New Admin I agree. Any ideas? LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:41, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :Dodo8 I believe but he is pretty inactive with only a few edits per month. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:43, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Well then that only leaves Cloudkit but I don't really feel like he would make the admin type. Sure, he has over 40,000 edits and is very active, but I've been told that he rarely responds to any messages and sometimes does things that he thinks are right when they aren't and then gets angry with the user who reverts it. However, I haven't heard of anything like this recently so if you feel like it we could try him. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:48, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :::I've just looked at when DocVinewood was promoted and it was at the start of January so I guess he'll need a little longer before being made an admin. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:54, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: "Edit Warring" No, I'm not. I left a message on the talk page regarding the trivia section to prevent exactly that. Apparently it was ignored by you and I get accused of violating the rules of the Wiki. Mortsnarg (talk) 20:06, January 25, 2015 (UTC) I gave a reason why. I haven't reverted the edit again and the only time that I would do it again is if my point is proved and I'm not bothering anyone by reverting it back. Mortsnarg (talk) 20:24, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Portuguese Yeah, me and 558, we usually speak portuguese to avoi attention :P smurfy got annoyed of the portuguese topic xD (talk) 20:38, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Rule change vote needed Please see my post on the community noticeboard requiring Bureaucrat/Admin voting. Thanks smurfy (coms) 01:48, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Last warning ignored Danytogu2001 I don't think Dany speaks English. But it's time for his second block. smurfy (coms) 00:41, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Videos On Site: Am wondering what are this wikias rule on videos.For example the radio stations aka soundtracks for each game can a video that has the enitre soundtrack and radio chat of all stations on youtube be put on this sit in their respective places?Also the same with regards to the liberty city tv programs ie have a video with all episodes of "Im Rich" on the Im Rich page.Is their issues with regards to copyright infringment we need to worry about since they are all on youtube already(Carlowplayer (talk) 16:39, February 2, 2015 (UTC)) Welcome Thanks for the welcome, I am a fan of the series, which I have completed Grand Theft Auto 4 in two weeks and Grand Theft Auto 5 in three. Reporting people Hi there. I'd like to ask you something. How can I find those who do vandalism on the wiki? I hope this helps with my contributions. I notice that not just editing on the wiki but reporting people as well.WOT3000 (talk) 00:25, March 10, 2015 (UTC)WOT3000 Staff RfP Please vote here. smurfy (coms) 09:45, March 12, 2015 (UTC) RfP I need your vote here. Thanks :) DocVinewood (talk) 17:12, March 13, 2015 (UTC) RfP I have decided to apply for the temporary bureaucrat spot. Can you vote on the RfP page? Leo68 (talk) 02:19, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Administrator Election Please vote on the Community Noticeboard. SJWalker and 558050 are applying for my former position. Leo68 (talk) 02:19, March 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: Thanks, Dan. I look forward to working with you. Also, it is obvious you're a football fan (yes, I don't call it "soccer". I was stunned by the Arsenal score against Liverpool, great result. Did you see that game? Leo68 (talk) 01:53, April 5, 2015 (UTC) I found it amusing. Leo68 (talk) 17:38, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Opportunity Greetings! This is Jorge from Wikia. I'm reaching out to you a few other admins about a potential promotion opportunity I wanted to run by you and your GTA community. To help spotlight your community and celebrate the release of GTA V on PC, we are considering partnering with Nvidia to host an expert blog post about how to mod your PC to get the most out of GTA V's fancy new graphics. Our hope is that we could get your permission to promote the blog using a mainpage and article page promotion module. We would put it up ourselves and take it down after a few week or a month (how long its promoted is negotiable). Is this something you think is possible? Let me know when you can by leaving me a message on my talk page! All the best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 22:15, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Reverted Edit I have made a edit on the las venturas hd universe page about an upcoming dlc and create a page about it and now its gone. what is your problem. i am never going on this website again RFP Hello messi, can you vote on my RFP? Myth hunter Resign Hey Dan, i'm sorry to see you go, it was good to serve the wiki with you, good luck with your life and see ya around! AndreEagle17 16:09, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :Hi Dan. If your life is currently too hectic at the moment then naturally work and family etc should take priority, but I hope we'll still see you on the Wiki sometimes. Take care. Sam Talk 16:11, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :Shame to see you go given that you've been Bureaucrat longer than me and Tom, but it is expected, and I can understand your reasoning. Good luck! Leo68 (talk) 20:29, July 7, 2015 (UTC) You've been here a hell of a lot longer than me, and you have been an awesome Bureaucrat just like The Tom and Jeff that also served with you. It's a shame to see you go, but good luck in your future! LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:57, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :I'll be on this wiki from time to time. Messi1983 (talk) 08:55, July 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Sig That's usually Tom's domain, he'll be able to do it and he'll probably be on in the next few hours. Leo68 (talk) 08:53, July 8, 2015 (UTC) : It has already been done. If it is still showing green, you will need to force bypass of your browser cache. Has been yellow for me for 8 hours now. smurfy (coms) 09:32, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I changed it last night. Try going onto this page and then refreshing your browser. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:10, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks :) 13:03, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Resign Well, you probably not know me. I am sorry to hear your resignation. I still hope to see you around. And best of luck with your life. Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 10:22, July 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Football Thanks Dan, I hope we do too (though Leon doesn't ;) ). Well done to Barcelona, they played well last night against Arsenal, so it'll be an interesting end to the Champions League. Sam Talk 15:06, March 17, 2016 (UTC)